


Family and Potential Non-Mistakes

by Diary



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Twins, Awkwardness, Bechdel Test Pass, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Closeted Character, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Late Night Conversations, Loras Tyrell & Margaery Tyrell are Twins, Modern Westeros, POV Loras Tyrell, POV Male Character, POV Queer Character, Romance, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: AU. Loras believes Renly Baratheon might be perfect for a Tyrell twin, and maybe, he was right but thinking of the wrong Tyrell. Complete.





	Family and Potential Non-Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Game of Thrones.

Loras hasn’t had his morning coffee yet.

The annoyingly cheerful man holding a stack of pamphlets in his arms doesn’t seem to notice or care how much Loras doesn’t care about local elections, and he idly wonders if he should risk waking Margaery up to get her to come down to his university’s rec hell. Whereas, he takes after their parents in being largely apolitical, she shares their grandmother’s sharp political acumen and is going to be a bonafide elected official someday.

He imagines she’d like this annoyingly cheerful, almost classically handsome man with golden brown eyes.

“If I buy you a cup of coffee or some tea, will you, at least, try to pay attention?”

Blinking, he sees the man is giving him a half-amused, half-irritated look.

“Sorry, but you’re talking to a hopeless case,” he says. “Do you have a girlfriend, though? My sister loves politics. I have no idea if she’d agree with any of your positions or not, but one of her girlfriends is her political opposite, and it only makes them like each other more.”

Giving him an unsure look, the man tentatively says, “I’m single.”

Taking out his phone, he pulls up a picture of Margaery. “She’s going to Septa Elaine’s University, but she’s in town for the week.”

“She’s very pretty. Younger or older?”

“We’re twins. 21. Oh, her name is Margaery, by the way. Margaery Tyrell.”

“If you think she might be interested- I could give you my number to give to her?”

“Sure. In fact, she might visit later today. Any room in your schedule to meet her?”

“I’m Renly. Renly Baratheon. It, uh, seems like it might be pertinent information from someone you’re trying to set your sister up with.”

Laughing, he shakes Renly's hand. “Loras. You’re probably right, but until I get that cup of coffee- What else might be pertinent information?”

“I’ll buy you that coffee,” Renly declares.

...

Renly does buy him the coffee, and they find a quiet table to sit at.

“Thank you,” he sighs.

Smiling, Renly nods. “Is there a reason a pretty, intelligent girl like your sister doesn’t already have a boyfriend?”

“Just hasn’t come across anyone suitable in a long time. She goes on dates occasionally, but so far, none of them have turned into anything serious.”

“I have a way when it comes to talking to women. By which I mean, I’m absolute bollocks at it,” Renly says.

He manages not to laugh. “That’s okay. Margaery’s good at putting people at-ease.”

“What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?”

Time to see if he really has found a potential boyfriend for Margaery, then. If Renly reacts badly, he knows it’s good he hasn’t called Margaery down. At the same time, he likes Renly so far, and he half-wishes this hadn’t come so quickly.

“No. I’m gay. No boyfriend, either, but I’m not really looking.”

“Oh.” Renly smiles. “I’m sure you’ll have no trouble finding one when you are ready. Though, I’d advise you to start caring more about politics. Do you know how long and hard it took for basic gay rights to start being firmly established, never mind marriage equality? Everyone points to Dorne, but the point is: None of us are Dorne, and we should-”

“Stop,” he moans. “Just- stop. Gods, you and Margaery just might be perfect for each another. Sometimes, I think she’s happy to have a gay brother just so that she has a personal reason to dive even further into politics.”

“Do you not care at all, then?”

He shrugs. “I might like to get married someday, and if I do, I think I’d rather adopt than do surrogacy, but- in all honesty, I don’t want me or my life to be something debated in politics. I’m real, my life is real, and sure, I’ve done bad things in my life, I’m human, after all, but I’m a decent person, and who and what I am doesn’t hurt others.”

Looking contemplative, Renly sips his own drink. “I can understand that to a large extent. All the same, politics is a large part of who I am. I have a harder time understanding apathy towards the subject as a whole.”

He chuckles. “Fair enough. Look, I need to get to class. Do you think you’ll have some free time to meet Margaery soon?”

Exchanging schedules and numbers, they make plans for him to bring Margaery to meet Renly in the rec hall at four-thirty.

“Thanks for the coffee.”

Renly brightly smiles. “Thanks for the conversation.”

…

He points Renly out.

Studying him, Margaery comments, “He’s very handsome, isn’t he?”

“Almost classically,” he answers. “And I have a suspicion he’s a real gentleman, too.”

Laughing, she squeezes his arm. “Let’s go meet him.”

They go over, and he says, “Hey, Renly. This is Margaery.”

Standing, Renly gives them a small wave. When they get close enough, he shakes Margaery’s hand. “Miss Tyrell.”

He tries not to roll his eyes, but he’s not sure whether he succeeds.

She chuckles. “Margaery, please. It’s nice to meet you.” They sit down, and she continues, “Loras told me he met you when you were distributing literature?”

“Actually, we aren’t allowed to distribute literature on campus. I was putting up fliers and trying to see if he’s registered to vote. Which, come to think of it-”

“He is,” Margaery says. “Not that I suspect it does much good. We always make sure he goes into the polling station, but he either votes how our grandmother and I vote, or he casts an empty ballot. We can only do so much.”

The two share a sympathetic look, and he does roll his eyes.

“I’m part of the university’s initiative to encourage voter registration,” Renly says.

“Oh, do you go to hospitals and the like?”

Renly nods. “Yes. If Senator Arden gets her way, I may be going to prisons soon, too.”

Confusion goes through him. “What?”

Margaery gives him an exasperated, impatient look. “Senator Arden has been pushing the idea of giving non-violent felons and ex-convicts the right to vote for years. If this happens, volunteers such as Renly will be imperative to make sure they are able to register, and I imagine a fair amount of them will need some other forms of assistance.”

He doesn’t even know what the difference between ‘felons’ and ‘ex-cons’ is.

“What do you think of Senator Arden’s attempts, Miss- uh, Margaery?”

They’re going to get married and have annoyingly chipper, politically active kids, goes through his head. Grandmother will be thrilled.

After a few minutes of them talking, Margaery says, “Loras, go get me some peppermint tea, please.”

Putting up his phone, he replies, “Gladly. Renly, you want anything?”

…

Margaery and Renly set up a date for Wednesday, and after she heads back to their parents’ house to get ready for a dinner date with one of her girlfriends, he and Renly go to a pub near the campus.

After they order their brews, Renly says, “Thank you for introducing me to your sister.”

“No problem.”

“Regardless of how our date goes, she has my vote when she enters office.”

He smiles. “Assuming you’re registered to vote in her area, right?”

“Oh, look at that, the politically apathetic twin does have some basic political knowledge after all,” Renly teases.

“Do you annoy your family as much as Margaery and our grandmother annoys me?”

Renly’s cheerful face drops a bit. “It’s just me, my wonderful niece, and my brothers, except, the three of us can’t stand one another. Don’t say you’re sorry. Here.” Renly shows him a picture of the three. Both men are tall, but one is stout and ruddy-looking, and the other is thin, sharp-faced, and has piercing eyes.

“Stannis,” Renly points out the thin one, “and,” he gestures to the stout one, “Robert.”

“Both older?”

“Yeah. Growing up, I thought Stannis was the oldest, but it turns out Robert is three years older. I suppose that tells you something.” Renly shakes his head. “I promise, I’m not unobservant or simple.”

Before he can work out how to respond, Renly continues, “Robert’s a drunk, and Stannis is a judge.”

“Well, the second one’s impressive. Which of you is the biggest black sheep?”

Thankfully, this causes a proper smile to cross back onto Renly’s face. “I couldn’t say. We’re both slackers in Stannis’s eyes. Robert somehow, don’t ask me to even try to take a guess at how, has no problems with finding copious amounts of willing female company, and the fact Stannis is faithful to his wife and I’m not trying to sleep with every pretty girl who walks by is beyond his comprehension. And as for me, I don’t like either of their attitudes and beliefs towards various things.”

“You a slacker? I’ve seen your schedule, remember? I don’t know how you’re managing to take any classes with all the volunteer work you’re doing.”

“I genuinely like it,” Renly quietly says. “I’m hoping to find a reputable non-profit organisation willing to hire me full time after I graduate. But Robert’s too hedonistic to truly care about anyone, and Stannis is too self-righteous and absolutist in his worldview. To put it mildly, he’s a not a fan of welfare programs, and he’d be happy to throw the book at a starving person who stole bread if judges were still allowed that sort of power and discretion.”

“If it helps, I do feel strongly about welfare programs continuing to exist,” he says. “My grandmother is- frankly, she can be a bully. And she’s the strongest woman I’ve ever met. But she and her little sister, Aunt Viola, were children during the Battle of the Three Kingdoms. One day, Aunt Viola was fine, and the next day she was literally dying. If not for a charitable, overworked nurse willing to look at a little girl whose family had just spent every last penny on food, she would have died.”

A soft smile crosses Renly’s face. “Is she still alive and well?”

“She is. She’s never been close to me and Margaery, but she’s sent some wonderful gifts in the past.”

“Well, I’m glad you do feel strongly about some things. Just not strongly enough to-”

“I vote, and I’ve done volunteer work myself.”

“That’s something.”

“Not going to interrogate me about who I vote for, then?”

Renly shakes his head. “It’s not a fun experience helping someone you know is going to vote for someone you vehemently disagree with, but voter coercion makes a mockery of the whole process. Much better to post anonymous treatises online mocking said politicians and their supporters.”

Caught off-guard, he laughs, and then, feels himself sobering.

Renly truly is a handsome man, and suddenly, he has the urge to kiss this funny, nice guy he just set his sister up with.

He tries not to sigh. “Well, be sure to have those posts find their way onto my feed, okay? I need to go. I have a paper in Chem. that I’ve been putting off for too long.”

…

After her date with Renly, he and Margaery meet at their parents’ house and curl up in her bed.

“How was it?”

“Fun. He can be rather witty. We shared Tiramisu, and he insisted on paying. You know how much that bothers me sometimes when men do that, but with him, it didn’t.”

“Did you like him, though?”

A small frown crosses her face. “I didn’t dislike him. I’m not sure, however, if we have much physical chemistry. But we’re going to see one another for the rest of the week.”

“Good.”

Reclining onto her pillows and pressing her side against his, she says, “He’s majoring in arts science. I told him about you being MVK on the jousting team, and he said he’d try to catch next week’s tourney.”

“Did he have anything good to say about the other team? Because, if he did, you know I’m going to have to insist-”

Smacking him, she rolls her eyes. “He’s always liked jousting, but he prefers matches on TV where there’s no chance of coming near a real life horse better.”

He scoffs. “Think Grandmother would like him?”

“It’s too early to consider such things.”

She’s right, he knows. If they don’t work out, she’s going to be safely in another kingdom, and he’s had experience handling his sister’s ex-boyfriends before. Still, he likes to imagine Grandmother would like Renly if they do ever meet.

…

The day after his date with Margaery, Renly finds him just as he's about to get lunch.

“I really like your sister, and I thought I could do a subtle bribe-interrogation of how my date with her went.”

“Is that your offer to buy me lunch?”

He means it to come out as sarcastic, sharper, but he likes the idea. Or- he likes the idea of having lunch with this man and talking about his sister, but he probably won’t like it so much when it becomes less talking about her and more talking about her and Renly.

Reminding himself he wants Margaery to find a good man who makes her happy, he continues, “Because, like my sister, I’m not a cheap date. I expect extra pickles on my burger _and_ a chocolate biscuit.”

Renly smiles a soft, bright smile that makes his eyes darken and warm. “I think, somehow, my bank account can manage such big spending.”

Getting the food, they sit down.

“Margaery told me about the two-year gap you took,” Renly says. “Any place in Essos you particularly liked?”

“I loved Lys. It’s everything it’s cracked up to be. Qarth, though, I’ll be happy to never see that place again. Did Margaery tell you how much she loved Lorath?”

“She made me wish I could try- I don’t know how to pronounce it, but it was some sort of fish-based dish.”

“Yeah, I know what you’re talking about, but I can’t either,” he says.

“What didn’t you like about Qarth? Margaery didn’t say much about it.”

“Let’s not get into that. Have you ever been out of the seven kingdoms?”

“Unfortunately, no. When I was eight, my parents took us to Dorne, and that’s as far as I’ve ever been.”

He considers asking about Renly’s parents, but he doesn’t know how to gently word such a thing.

“They died when I was twelve. I recognise the look on your face. It was- my mum died in a muggery gone wrong. Two months later, my dad died.”

“Your brother, Stannis, took over?”

“More-or-less. Robert was eighteen, but it was Stannis who really stepped up. I guess, for all my issues with him, I have to give him that. But,” Renly gives him a mischievous smile, “Margaery mentioned embarrassing baby pictures. When will I get to see them?”

“Of me, never. Mum, Dad, and Grandmother will be happy to show you pictures and videos of her. I’ll be sure to remove any of them containing me before they do.”

“I really doubt you underestimate your sister that much.”

“Caught me there. You mentioned a niece?”

Renly’s eyes light up. “Shireen. Actually, I have two nieces and two nephews. I might have more, courtesy of Robert, but those four are the only ones we know about. Shireen is Stannis’s daughter, and Robert and his ex-wife have three: Joffrey, a horrid little sociopath, Myrcella, and Tommen. From everything I’ve seen and heard, Myrcella and Tommen are sweet kids, but I don’t really know them. Cersei, the ex-wife, took them to live with her brother, Robert was happy to give her full custody, and their Uncle Jaime is a better father than Robert ever even tried to be.”

“Well, Shireen’s lucky to have an uncle like you.” He realises he’s just about finished his lunch, and he wishes there was more time. “Thanks, by the way, for lunch. You know, you really didn’t have to.”

Renly’s smile is soft. “It was nice.”

I’ve really gone and done it, haven’t I, despairingly goes through his head.

…

Grandmother takes them out the night before Margaery’s set to leave, and later, when he’s helping her pack, he asks, “What about you and Renly?”

They’ve been having lunch every day, but if Margaery is about to end things with him-

“We’re going to keep in touch, but it’s all casual. We’ve agreed that dating other people is still on the table.”

“Still no spark?”

She shrugs. “It’s not uncomfortable, but talking to him can be somewhat awkward.”

He almost protests. He doesn’t have trouble talking to other people, but it’s been a long time since he’s found someone besides her so easy to talk to.

“What about you? Have you been hiding any potential brother-in-laws or booty calls from me?”

“You know I couldn’t even if I wanted to.”

Laughing, she kisses his cheek. “Oh, here.” She hands him something from her purse.

It’s a wallet-sized, silver-framed picture of her.

“Give that to Renly for me. If we’re going to refer to one another as boyfriend and girlfriend, he should have a proper picture of me to show people, not something he pulls up on his phone. He’s going to mail a picture of himself next weekend.”

He doesn’t stop laughing until she pelts him with shoes.

…

In the courtyard, Renly happily puts the picture in his wallet. “I’m having mine taken tomorrow, and I’ll mail it on Sunday.”

Blowing on his coffee, he quips, “Any excuse to miss the tourney, huh?”

“I thought that was on-”

“It was rescheduled. You didn’t get the campus email?”

Renly shrugs. “Robert was a MVK in his day. Stannis had the potential right up until the point he started breaking out in hives and horrible, breath-stealing sneezing fits when he got near a horse.”

“Oh.” He winces in sympathy. “Grandmother’s second husband suddenly developed horse allergies in his mid-fifties, but he loved quail hunting so much, he decided he’d find a way to get over them. He was planning on exposure therapy. In response, Grandmother bought him an Akhal-Teke, and thankfully, that worked.”

“That sounds like a kind gesture, but from what I’ve learned from Margaery is that I shouldn’t automatically assume kindness on the part of your grandmother.”

He laughs. “That’s a very good thing to remember. But in this case, it was. He loved that horse. I only met him a few times. They weren’t in love, but they did have a genuine fondness for one another. She wanted, to put it bluntly, more money, and he needed someone to manage his household while he was off quail hunting. They were married for nineteen years until he died from an aneurysm.”

“I’ve never quite understood the concept of marriage for love,” Renly declares. “Chalk it up to my brothers, I suppose. My parents seemed happy enough, but I don’t remember much about them.”

“Stannis and his wife aren’t a good match?”

“They’re a good match. But I often doubt either of them has any true love for the other. Selyse is a bloody follower of R'hllor.” Taking a sip of his drink, Renly quickly adds, “No offence to that religion or its followers in general, I’m sure most of them aren’t near fanatics.”

He represses a laugh.

“And Stannis is an atheist.”

“An atheist? Wow.” He knows he’s likely met atheists before, but the concept’s always been a little strange to him. It’s been ages since he’s been to a sept, but he’s always thought something higher than regular nature and evolution must have been responsible for things such as dragons and White Walkers.

Even his grandmother, though she doesn’t exactly worship the old gods, she genuinely believes in their existence.

“It doesn’t have anything to do with our parents. Robert’s said that, when he was only two or three, Stannis was frowning and babbling in toddler-speak about how the holy texts didn’t make any sense. He also didn’t want them to read him the typical children’s books at bedtime. He really liked Jane Austen, and they’d read a chapter a night to him.”

He can’t help but laugh.

Renly grins. “Anyway, they met when he was in pre-law, and she’d just gotten her nursing certificate. Somehow, they ended up married. And I don’t think either of them so much regrets it as they just wouldn’t do it over again. Shireen had some health problems when she was little, and they haven’t been able to have anymore children. Now, he’s a workaholic, and she’s devoted to R’hllor.”

“What about Robert and Cersei?”

Rolling his eyes, Renly leans back in his chair. “Oh, gods. Them. Well, Cersei’s dad, Tywin Lannister, is a genius political adviser. He and Stannis have had dealings in the past. Cersei and Robert hooked up precisely once, and she got pregnant. Personally, I think everyone, including her, would have been happier if she’d had an abortion, but Tywin gave Robert a very comfy, well-paying job to get them to agree to marry.”

“Your family sounds so delightful. If you and Margaery get serious, she won’t be exposed to them much, right?”

“I promise you, she won’t. Aside from visiting Shireen every fortnight, I don’t have anything to do with any of them.”

Suddenly, a pensive expression crosses Renly’s face.

“Hey.” He squeezes Renly’s hand. “What is it?”

“For all I don’t like Cersei, she didn’t deserve- Robert hit her. We don’t know if it only happened the once or not. She didn’t deserve that, and I’ll never let him near Shireen again. But- you should probably know that. One day, Jaime came over and walked in on an argument between them. He gave her a black eye, and only one of the kids calling the police kept Jaime from killing him.”

“We aren’t our families,” he responds. “As much as I love mine, I’m not like any of them. And I’m not worried about anyone hurting Margaery. If anyone ever does, my grandmother will find out, and cops or no cops, she’ll succeed in killing them. But I’m glad Jaime didn’t kill your brother. It sounds like him being around is the best thing for her and your niece and nephews.”

He suddenly realises he still has his hand wrapped around Renly’s.

Removing it, he wonders how to extract himself from this situation.

“Oh, crap,” Renly says. He looks up from his watch. “I’m late for my shift. Hey- if you win your tourney, how ‘bout we go celebrating?”

Excitement and worry flood him at the thought, and he hurriedly answers, “Yeah, that sounds great.”

…

He wins, and he tries not to acknowledge the fact he was thinking of Renly the whole time he was jousting.

It’s partially Renly’s fault. For someone who isn’t big on real-life tourneys, he showed up and cheered in the stands.

“Congratulations.”

And now, Renly’s hugging him. Renly’s strong against him in a warm, welcoming way, and he smells too good. How there isn’t an insane amount of physical chemistry between him and Margaery, Loras can’t figure out.

Taking a deep breath, he detangles himself from the hug. “I’d better shower and change real quick.”

…

After dinner, Renly asked about going to a club, and he should have said no.

Instead, they’re dancing, and he knows this doesn’t mean anything, shouldn’t mean anything, and- the floor’s crowded, there’s loud music, flashing lights in the darkness, and two men dancing near one another isn’t the same as two people sharing a dance.

He should stop now. He should leave. He should make his way to the door or the bar, with or without Renly. He should find someone else to dance near.

Except, his feet keep moving, he keeps looking at Renly’s handsome face under the flashing lights, and now, they’re touching. One of Renly’s hands is on his arm, the other is on his waist, and both of his hands are on Renly’s shoulders.

He’s sure plenty of men go to clubs with their sister’s boyfriend. He’s sure there might even be dancing-

It’s been sometime since he’s kissed someone, but Renly might be one of the best kissers he’s ever experienced.

Drawing away, he wishes he were near enough the wall to beat his head.

Ignoring the temptation to lean forward and kiss Renly again, he motions for them to leave.

He just kissed or was just kissed by Margaery’s boyfriend. He doesn’t know what Renly even is, but this is less important than the fact he just betrayed his own sister.

Outside, before he can say anything, Renly says, “Come visit Shireen with me on Sunday.”

Utterly confused, he wills for something, anything, about this to make some sort of sense. He betrayed his sister, but it’s always been a simple fact he and Margaery will always be there for one another. He desperately wants Renly, but aside from Renly being Margaery’s boyfriend, and him being the one who set them up in the first place, what do he and Renly even have in common? And now, Renly has-

“Obviously, I can’t keep dating Margaery,” Renly continues. “Whatever you want to tell her or want me to, I understand. But- no one in my family knows I’m gay. Selyse is a religious nutjob, and Shireen-” Pulling his phone out, Renly soon hands it to him.

A mixture of discomfort and pity flood him. Looking at him is a greyscale-covered face.

Taking a breath, he forces his eyes to move away from her face. She has slightly wavy reddish-blonde hair and pretty green eyes.

“For all his faults, Stannis is a good father, and one of his business associates is a great uncle to her. But- I just want to see- if you can understand why.”

He knows he must be crazy, because, his first response is, “Yeah, okay. What time do I need to be ready?”

…

On Friday night, he and Renly had been drinking. This could, if not excuse, explain most of what happened.

He’s not drunk now. He still hasn’t called his sister, though, she has left him a message, and now, he’s planning to go meet the family of a closeted man he inadvertently set his sister up with and would really, despite everything, like to date himself.

They take Renly’s car, and the ride is awkward.

When they park in the driveway of a suburban house, Renly takes a deep breath.

“Don’t thank me, and don’t worry,” he automatically says. “I’m not going to tell them you’re gay, and I’m not actually sure how well I do with little kids, but I know I’m not above bribery. There’s several stores around here, and if I need to, I will buy sweets, fizzy drinks, and/or little toy trinkets. Or just put parental locks on my phone and hand it over.”

Renly laughs, and the look he gives is painfully soft and beautiful.

He doesn’t lean over and kiss Renly.

Maybe it’s not something to be proud of, but he is relieved he didn’t despite all the justifications for why it wouldn’t be so bad pounding through him.

“Ready to go in,” he asks.

…

A tall, reed-thin woman with mousy brown-blonde hair answers the door. “Renly.” She gives Loras a bewildered look.

“Selyse, remember I told you and Stannis I was seeing a woman going to SEU? This is her brother, Loras. Loras Tyrell.”

“How nice to meet you. And what is he doing here?”

“Getting to know Shireen. If Margaery and I become serious, I’m going to bring her to visit, too, someday.”

Looking dubious, she stands aside. “Shireen!”

The name is barely out of her mouth before a blur has near-tackled Renly.

Laughing, Renly kneels down to kiss the smooth side of Shireen’s face. “Hey, sweetheart.”

“Uncle Davos sent me new books. Did you bring a picture of this girl you’re dating? I’ve been working on a photo album to send to her. Mycrella was really nice when I called. I think I need to send Tommen my books on kittens, though. His-”

“You can tell me all about it in a minute,” Renly gently interrupts. “But first, speaking of Margaery, this is her twin brother, Loras. He goes to uni with me.”

She looks up at him, and he’s looked at her picture enough times that he doesn’t flinch. Hoping his smile looks natural, he kneels down and offers his hand. “Hi, I’m Loras. Your uncle’s told me a lot about you.”

Giving him a small smile, she shakes his hand. “Hi, I’m Shireen. This is my mum, Nurse Selyse. Do you like reading?”

“I’m not much of a reader, no. But I’d be happy to hear about all the stuff you read.”

Her response is a small sigh. “Maybe, we just need to find the right reading material for you.”

She doesn’t exactly sound hopeful.

“Shireen is likely going to be a librarian when she grows up,” Selyse says. Handing her daughter a brown bag, she says, “Be good for Renly and his friend.”

“I will, Mum. Thank you. Remember, you need to eat at twelve. I’ve set the timer, and at three, you need to take your medicine. The pills are in your organiser. Call me if I need to come back early.”

Nodding, Shireen kisses her. “I’ll be fine. Have a good visit.”

…

At a nearby park, they sit on a picnic blanket under a tree, and Shireen imparts literary knowledge on them and makes suggestions for what kind of website Margaery should have when she decides to run for office.

When she goes to the bathroom, Renly says, “Selyse has some health issues. Her going long stretches of time without eating doesn’t help, and for all she’s always made sure her husband and daughter take any medicine they needed on time and in the correct amounts, she does horribly with remembering her own.”

He feels a surge of pity for Shireen. According to Renly, everyone at the private school she’s going to treats her well, but it doesn’t seem she has any close friends her own age. Being a smart kid with a physical disability and having to somewhat parent her own mother-

She comes back over.

“Hey, uh, what type of books do you really love?”

“Anything with dragons and adventures,” she answers. “Renly doesn’t believe it, but I know dragons did really exist once. The informational books are interesting, but they can be kind of dry. But there’s this series of books about a khalessi who became a dragon queen-”

“A khalessi?”

“In ancient times…”

…

He's tired, but it’s great to see Renly and Shireen so happy.

Renly pulls into the driveway, and Shireen squeezes Loras’s hand. “Thank you for spending the day with us. It was nice meeting you.”

“Thank you for letting me. It was nice meeting you, too. I hope I can meet Margaery soon!”

“Right. Let’s go in,” Renly says.

…

Selyse made snacks for them, and as they’re eating, he half-listens to the three talking about a planned trip to see Cersei and Jaime’s younger brother.

“He’s promised he won’t have any of his usual female companions present, but-” Selyse fidgets.

Based on the way she says, ‘usual female companions’, he supposes this uncle might be somewhat like Robert.

“Well, I’m glad that law was passed,” Shireen firmly but politely declares.

Sighing, Selyse shakes her head, and he uneasily wonders what he’s missed. Renly’s trying to hide it, but he’s obviously uncomfortable and sad. “Someday, my little one, you’ll get married and have babies of your own. Once you have such pureness in your arms, you’ll understand why, while tolerance is necessary, certain lifestyle choices shouldn’t be catered to by the kingdoms.”

Shireen must have read his own expression, because, she says, “Uncle Tyrion and Renly helped get a law passed saying that foreign gay couples should be allowed to have their marriages recognised in Westeros.”

“They supported the law being passed. Thankfully, I’m not sure how much help their campaigning actually did. Though, schools are a good breeding ground for such encouragement. I’m worried about this one continuing to go to Dragonstone when college starts.” She looks at him. “Are you a follower of the Seven?”

He's a little unnerved at how quiet Renly is being, but he answers as politely as he can, “I believe in the new and old gods, but no one in my family is very religious.”

She nods. “Like Stannis. He doesn’t share my concerns. The religion of the Seven used to, though be operating under some theological flaws, be one of common sense and decency. Now, however, that religion has changed it’s stance on several important things.”

“Shireen, as wonderful as it was seeing you, Loras needs to get back to uni soon.” Scooping her and causing laughter, he kisses her cheek. “I promise I’ll call when I get safely back.”

“You better. Bye, Renly. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

…

Breaking the silence, he says, “I understand. Not completely, obviously, but your niece needs you. She’s a smart, sweet little girl, and even if her dad is a good one, he isn’t around very much, and her mum- I understand why you aren’t out. I can’t let my sister unknowingly date a gay man, but I’m not going to force you to out yourself or out you. Just- things with her need to end.”

If Renly takes him up on this, he can’t tell her about the kiss. Part of him is relieved at the thought, but the rest of him knows this is wrong. He shouldn’t get away with doing something like that, and besides, he doesn’t want to keep secrets from his sister. Even if she’s angry, hurt, and/or never trusts him again, at least, he won’t be guilty of keeping secrets from his twin.

“I trust you and Margaery. I’m going to tell her what I am. Whether she finds out about the kiss or not is up to you,” Renly says.

Slumping down, he nods. “Thanks.”

“So, uh, if you ever need information quickly on something related to dragons, I’ll be happy to contact Shireen for you.”

He laughs. “Is there a story about this Tyrion?”

“You should have a good idea by now that, of course, there is. He’s Cersei and Jaime’s younger brother, and...”

…

When Margaery calls, he answers with, “Hey, how are you doing?”

She lets out a sad sound. “Renly told me. I suppose this explains the lack of chemistry. Anyway,” her voice turns cheery, “now that-”

Pacing, he blurts out, “I kissed him. I’m not sure how much Renly’s told you, but we kissed. I didn’t mean- It happened before I realised it was. I didn’t plan to kiss him. I-”

“Loras, take a deep breath,” she commands in a calm voice.

He does.

“What happened?”

He tells her.

“Okay. I was about to say, I think maybe you should see if you and he might not be a good match.”

Letting out a shaky breath, he sits.

“Surely, you didn’t think I’d be angry? Even if I’d been completely invested in Renly, which, I like him, but I told you we were keeping things casual, I know you wouldn’t deliberately hurt me in such a way, Loras.”

“I could have- should have done things differently. I knew I was falling for him, but I kept getting closer and closer to him.”

“You thought he was straight,” she says. “Look, Loras, I don’t know if you dating a closeted man- it’s not something I necessarily want for you, but I do know that you and Renly have genuine feelings for one another. I’ve known since the beginning he genuinely likes you. So, I think you and he should see if the two of you are a possibility.”

“Thank you,” he quietly says.

“Of course. I’m assuming the kiss was good?”

“It was the best I’ve had in a long time.”

“Good. You know that, if Grandmother meets him...”

…

He and Renly meet for breakfast.

“I have an amazing sister.”

Renly nods. “That’s been obvious from the start.”

“She encouraged me to try with you. So, uh, if you’re up for it, I’d like it if we could try being boyfriends. We wouldn’t have to let anyone but her know for right now.”

Smiling beautifully at him, Renly says, “I’d love that.”

Squeezing Renly’s hand, he can’t wait until they’re alone and can kiss.


End file.
